Seth X Aiden Pearce
Seth X Aiden Pearce is a What-If? Episode of DEATH BATTLE. Description Under Night IN-BIRTH X WATCH_DOGS! Two Beings; one a young Assassin, the other, an adult Vigilante witness a Hollow Night... IN CHICAGO?! Anyway... Will the In-Birth Assassin not screw around, and just murder the Vigilante, or will he screw with Seth's mind, and then kill him? Interlude Wiz: The Assassin. A killer among killers that murders other innocents at least for some reason. Boomstick: Yo, Wiz! Since we obviously did this theme already, why not add a twist to the foray: EAST MEETS WEST! Wiz: Sure. Seth, the Assassin who wishes to end the curse of Night Blade (Yato in Japan). '''Boomstick: And Aiden Pearce, The Vigilante in total control over the ctOS. He's Wiz, & I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armour, & Skills, to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE. Seth (Cues Under Night In-Birth OST: Agitation Signs(Beginning 1)) Wiz: Hollow Night after Hollow Night, a curse has been placed upon Night Blade. Rebels who desire to cure the curse brought by Kuon (Aion), and the Yato Princess (Linne) were forced into Banishment as a result of their ambitious desires. One First Year Student of an Unmentioned High School's descendants were rebels. He wants to pick up the pieces and end the curse once and for all. His name is Seth. Boomstick: WHAT!!? That's Bullshit. The final boss of STREET FIGHTER IV?! That's not even his story! Wiz: No. Seth from Under Night IN-BIRTH, is a major playable character with some popularity as someone with a connection to Hyde. In fact, the two have been involved in non-canon ideas of Shonen-Ai, and Yaoi. Boomstick: AUGH! GODDAMMIT WIZ! Nobody wanted to know that!! Anywho, as an In-Birth, Seth utilizes the EXS of Excavation called Kerykeion. It's abilities remain UNKNOWN. Bull, CRAP! Wiz: Seth wields the Twin Swords: Eliminator, entrusted by Kuon before becoming the BIGGER BAD of the series. They are also called Indulgence of the Seal-Destroyer, which is rumored to be the Insulator's exact opposite. Boomstick: He even had to deal with Nanase! He was SO annoyed with her antics to get revenge with Hyde, he even mentioned she was immature about the predicament! Guess what happened... Yup. Seth PWNED HER, AND EVEN HAD A WIN QUOTE DEVOTED ENTIRELY TO HER! Suck it, Nanase fans! You don't have the right to say Nanase, and Seth are the same age! Wiz: In actuality, Nanase is at least one or more years younger than Seth and is in Jr. High School, where Seth, Hyde, and even Carmine are all in High School. Stupid Modern Tsundere... (Cues Under Night In-Birth OST: Traveller's Journal(Encounter)) Boomstick: But enough talking shit about Nanase! Let's get to Seth's move set! Seth is the only character in all of Under Night IN-BIRTH that can dash in the air, and is capable of the following moves... Wiz: Segment of Stitch Binding creates a dark projectile before Seth (A), above Seth (B), or as a super that is basically a better version of (A) that shoots three shots is opposed to one which applies to the rest of the move versions. (C/EX) Boomstick: Vengeance of Twin Hooks slashes the opponent TWICE. (A) is Neutral, (B) does not allow emergency teching, and (C/EX) is a more powerful version of (A). Wiz: Confusion of Vanishing allows Seth to go Foward (A), Diagonally Foward (B), or Up ©. But this can also be controlled by holding the button, and moving in the directions of 4, 5, or 6. Boomstick: But who cares about 5? Anywho... Penetrate of Piercing is a dive bomb move where (A), & (C/EX) are the weaker, and stronger versions of the move respectively, where (B) is a Command Throw that follows up with Convict of a Sinful Blame. Wiz? Wiz: Convict of Sinful Blame is a Command Throw that cuts the enemy's throat, and The (C/EX) version has a follow up attack. Boomstick: Seth's Force Function is chargeable, and makes the next Segment of a Stitch Binding, that is, unless you get hit in that state. Wiz: Seth's Infinite Worth, Nefarious of Chaining Rushes down the opponent with a myriad of slashes and does plenty of damage. Boomstick: But it's Distant of Boundary, Seth's Infinite Worth EXS, and calling card that puts even Shiki Nanaya to shame! Seth slashes all over the place, and there is a possibility of DEATH! Suck it MELTY BLOOD fans, and the Eltnum fans for that matter! Wiz: Aside from his skill set, he is also capable of hiding in the night, tying up people, like poor Linne, he dispatched of Hyde, and even Killed Hilda after being mocked by her! Hilda: (Laughs evilly.) Wiz: That dreaded Laugh... (Cues Under Night In-Birth OST: Gathers Under Night(Character Select Theme)) Boomstick: But Seth is far from Assassin's Creed standards! He prefers close range over everything else! He has yet to fulfill his goal to end Night Blade's curse, and even lost to Yuzuriha, whom her family bloodline wants peace, and Tranquility! Wiz: But as an Anime styled Assassin, Seth is by far, unmatched. But does that mean he's capable of fighting a certain some who is forced to punish those who mess with his life? Boomstick: I dun think so. Aiden Pearce (Cues Imperial Code II (Jin VS Noel Theme)) Wiz: Having moved from Ireland to Chicago IL. to supposedly get away from his "Asshole" Father- Boomstick: Why would he go to Chicago where Bawston would've done?! Boston Red Sox player in an ad: Wicked, Wicked, Wicked Hawt. Boomstick: (Imitating a Bostonian.) Massachusetts sucks bawls. Who cares about that thirteen colony crap. Wiz: WHAT!? No! That's not only racist, we haven't even gotten to the main point! Anyway... It was Chicago where Aiden Pearce was able to become a hacker, and eventually had total control over the central Operating System, ctOS for short. Boomstick: Why am I getting Déjà Vu all of a sudden? Wiz: Probably because we already talked about this some time ago. Anyway, like most Hackers, Pearce abused this ability, controlling any, and every part of The ctOS, mainly stealing Bank Accounts, and shutting down all security to get away with murder. He did this at the Merlaut Hotel in 2012, alongside his accomplice, Damien Brenks. He seemed to go under the Philosophy of "What I'm doing is wrong. I know it's wrong, but I'm doing it anyway." Boomstick: I guess... Lifelock was screwed over by this ass? Wiz: Most likely... But Aiden would soon pay for his actions... The owner of the hotel, Dermont Quinn, sent hits out to both of them to get them to give up. Later on, Aiden was targeted by Maurice Vega, a hitman, and shot at his car and caused it to roll over and kill his niece. This death caused Aiden to decide to get revenge against the powers that be of Chicago. Boomstick: At least... It's... Um, better, than Kim Yun Tsun's Hero Origin? (Cues Assassin's Creed - Chase Theme) Wiz: Well either way, his skills are nothing to laugh at. He is a skilled vigilante who excels in intercepting, disarming and taking down fleeing suspects. As well as assassination. Boomstick: This means weapons, weapons, and more weapons, right? Wiz: You got it. His Gun, the Spec Ops 1911 pistol is undetectable by enemies, and has a silencer for quiet killings, all with a BATMAN styled black finish. Boomstick: Holy flinging poo, Batman! We got to-''' Wiz: No, Boomstick. Just no. Anyway, he also has a 21" Baton. This weapon of choice of his disarms, and beat sticks at the enemy. Though ironically, those are his only weapons. '''Boomstick: WHAT!!! That's PIGSHIT! Wiz: Well, yes, but Aiden has a lot of skills to enhance his performance. One of these is Focus Mode, which allows him to get a precise shot nailed or to see what to hack. This represents his reflexes and senses. Boomstick: But his greatest weapon is a tool of pure chaos: The Profiler. Wiz: The Profiler allows Aiden to hack anything connected to the ctOS, such as hacking bank accounts and intercepting telephone calls, using the most hack-worthy device for the job, an iPhone. Boomstick: Try screwing with Aiden Pearce now, Pigs! Wiz: Aiden can utilize the functions of the Profiler to do some ridiculous things, at the cost of a part of the battery being drained. With the Profiler's access to the ctOS, he can change the traffic lights to green, raise and lower bollards, overload junctions and transformers, and rupture steam pipes in sewers. He can choose which hacks to find on the fly by interacting with the environment and can use them accordingly. Select the hack, wait a couple of seconds... BOOM! Boomstick: And then the hack completes and whatever Aiden wanted to happen happens! Like getting cars! Seriously, he can do that. Wiz: And it doesn't stop there. He holds various resources that can be used for some larger-scale hacks that only requires those parts, and no battery points being spent to boot. One of them is jamming communications, disabling phone calls and police scanning. Boomstick: DAMMIT, FLAPPY BIRD! Wiz: Hey, stop getting on your smartphone and get back to buissness! Anyway, the next one is the Blackout hack, plunging Chicago into complete darkness for up to 40 seconds, which can help for slipping away into the night. Boomstick: To the Batmobile! Wiz: How about I send Iris Heart in here, and punish your ass?! Boomstick: Alright! I'll shut up! I'll shut up! Wiz: I thought so... The last one is the ctOS Scan function, where he can see the details of all other people in a limited radius. This helps him to see if there is a target nearby. (Cues Watch Dogs OST Waiting For A Sign ( Instrumental ) Starting from 1:17) Boomstick: Aiden Pearce wiped out most of Chicago's crime, and has total control over the ctOS, thus also possibly, all of Chicago itself! Wiz: He has embraced the role of a vigilante, is skilled in counter-surveillance, & is practically a hacking Irish Batman Boomstick: ... I can't say it. Plutia will (Censored) me. Wiz: But this incognito Vigilante has flaws as well. Boomstick: He has mixed reviews by the people, he's Wanted, has bank details from other people, is friggen obsessed with security, Is a creep by monitoring his family status without warning, and is considered a creep by others, he also is considered cold-hearted as a character for killing innocents, and he sometimes require cool downs for some of his Profiler Ability. Wiz: But will this Vigilante take on one of Japandom's greatest assassins? Boomstick: Also, if thought so, BMHKain is not responsible for stealing any quotes, if otherwise, he apologizes and so does his style of writing! Still don't f-''' Wiz: I think they get it! '''Boomstick: Sorry. DEATH BATTLE (Cues Metal Gear Solid 4 OST Track 11 - White Blood) The Hollow Night has occurred yet again. But this time, in the busy city of Chicago. None of the city's inhabitants are aware of the Voids. As they attacked the cityfolk, they immediately called the Authorities to dispatch them. It didn't work, almost right away, even Aerial Forces were annihilated. One man, Aiden Pearce used his Profiler on one of the Voids. The results were shocking, even to an expert Hacker like Aiden. “Name: REDACTED, REDACTED AKA REDACTED Age: N/A Occupation: N/A Income: N/A" Aiden: Damn. I have no idea what anything about that thing is... Aiden then did the same process on a different Void, he was surprised he could perceive them in some way or another... “Name: REDACTED, REDACTED AKA REDACTED Age: N/A Occupation: N/A Income: N/A" Aiden: Shit. I'm guessing these creatures are identity-less. That was a waste of my Profiler. Just as a crisis was about to go apocalyptic, a young boy with odd hair, and twin knives managed to kill all the Voids in the city. Intrigued as to how this boy did all that slaughtering to save everyone, Aiden used his Profiler to find out who this person is. The results were more shocking than the Void Profiles: "Name:セト AKA 暗殺者アサシン Age: 1月7日 Occupation: インヴァース Income: N/A" (Cues Under Night In-Birth OST: Bad Surface(Carmine's Theme)) Aiden couldn't even perceive the language barrier let alone the Voids themselves... He pursued the boy for answers, and even had his Spec Ops 1911 handgun with him in case something goes out of whack. As the conversation only just started, Aiden finally knew why there was a Language barrier between him, and Seth. He didn't know his name was Seth though... Aiden: Now, I dunno who the hell you are kid, but you don't belong here... Seth: (Translated from Japanese) What? I'm afraid I don't speak English... Now please put the gun down so we can talk it over. Aiden was more than perplexed at the predicament at hand; Aiden doesn't understand Japanese, but Seth doesn't understand English either. Seth simply turned his back in front of Aiden, and said: Seth: (Translated from Japanese) I guess you don't have much choice, do we...? Very well. A client of mine told me the next Hollow Night would occur somewhere in the west. Nobody else could reach that area. I was the only one to know Chicago's fear. But I'll spare you the details, and skip the formalities... Aiden: Why the hell are we still communicating as we're trying to break the Barrier! As Aiden was about to pull the trigger, as it was done, Seth easily deflected the bullet with one of his knives. Aiden knew he had a fight to happen... Seth: (Translated from Japanese) You should be lucky you're not Hilda... Aiden: You're making me think your bullshit excuse for a language is really gibberish AFTER ALL. Seth (Translated from Japanese) It's called: Japanese (Nipponese). Aiden Pearce prepared his Spec Ops 1911 for combat, while Seth did the same for Twin Swords: Eliminator. Nothing good would come out of this... (Cues Skullgirls OST #13 - Paved With Good Intentions) '''FIGHT!' While nobody was around, the two assassins were attacking, Aiden with his Spec Ops 1911, and Seth with his Twin Swords: Eliminator. As Seth was going on the defensive, he decided to use Confusion of Vanishing (B), then Penetrate of Piercing (B), which latched onto Aiden, who was unable to break free of Seth, who then, automatically cancelled into Convict of Sinful Blame, and Aiden's neck was severed at the throat. Seth ran, but not until Aiden got his info again, copied the text, and used an app to translate the text after Seth said something about "Nipponese". Aiden remembered that Nippon is just the Japanese name for Japan. Thus he put the Data on the Japanese side he selected to translate to English. The results would've been scary to normal people... "Name: Seth AKA: Assassin Age: 1/7 Occupation: In-Birth Income: N/A" Aiden: Whoa. A child Assassin? I have to take him out quick. Who knows what reckless abilities he could do...? But after the translation, Seth was long gone. Aiden decided to search around, Profiler in hand. Some time later he discovered a familiar profile on the train station. (Cues I/O OST Track 18- Column) "Name:セト AKA 暗殺者アサシン Age: 1月7日 Occupation: インヴァース Income: N/A" Aiden: There you are, "Seth"! You have nowhere to hide! Aiden knew the train was going Eastbound, so, he followed it while under the tracks, following it's noise. Meanwhile, Seth, in the caboose, was thinking to himself about the man he is being pursued by. Seth: (Translated from Japanese) (Hmph. I've came here to destroy the Abyss of the Hollow Night. It doesn't seem to be anywhere... Is Hilda trying to pull a prank on us In-Births?) That was when Aiden was chasing the train, and knew that Seth was on the Caboose of the train. Knowing he has been exposed, Seth opened the back door, and jumped off the train to the ground while using Penetrate of Piercing (C/EX) to try, and slash the foe. While he missed, he at least made it back to Terra Firma. Aiden: (Shit... That's not easy. This kid of an In-Birth isn't human!) The two clashed again, this time, Aiden was using his 21" Baton. While hiding his Profiler, Aiden attempted to beat face at Seth. When he did, Seth was unwilling to die this easily. As Aiden ran as fast as he could, Seth could barely get up, but still was able to sprint like a ninja. Another chase scene ensued... (Cues Assassin's Creed - Chase Theme) Aiden was running for his life, finally being induced by fear of the one and only "Assassin". While Aiden was quick on his feet, Seth was so much of a blur, it's borderline supernatural. Aiden then decided running was no longer the answer from hereon out, and decided based on the area of interest, he saw a Transformer with leftover Propane tanks. It was a risk, but he decided behind his own back while using his Spec Ops 1911 to buy some time. But even though the gun was shooting at Seth, unnaturally, he was dodging the bullets, a rarity for a gun this powerful. Seth was only 15ft. away from interrupting the Profiler process! In case of an In-Birth, that's merely 1.3 SECONDS, a mere second to finish what Aiden was attempting to do! His heart rate redlining, Aiden tried to keep shooting to further buy time, but... Click, Click, Click. But before Aiden could announce it... (Assassin's Creed - Chase Theme Ends.) PWWIIIIIG!!! Aiden's redlining heart was stabbed through, gushing blood as a result of his mass stress. In addition, Seth's knife was tapping on something. It was Aiden's Profiler. As one of Seth's Knives was already forced through Aiden, the other stabbed right through the smartphone, and made an exit wound through that phone, made a wound through the hand holding the phone, and even made an exit wound from THERE. Seth then found that Aiden's chest wound was no longer bleeding. Is he dead? No Seth thought in Japanese. This is too easy. A mere mortal can't possibly die by the hands of an Assassin that quickly... Seth then pulled out the knife making an exit wound through the hand, and Seth partly stabbed it through the forehead. He even pulled out his other knife from the heart, and decided for a MORTAL KOMBAT X kill. Brain stabbed, as well as his neck was thrown down to the ground, face first. KKKRRRRRRR... K.O.! As it turned out, Aiden Pearce was dead the whole time, and Seth knew he was a waste of a kill. He retrieved his Twin Swords: Eliminator, and written down a number in particular for this murder: 4. That's Japanese for Death in one version of that text. As Seth left to go back to Japan, later on, the authorities found a dead body, destroyed Smartphone, and even a piece of paper that said "4". No one knew what the number meant, who killed Aiden Pearce, nor even what relevance the number had with what ended up as an abandoned case... Results Boomstick: What...? The fight had to end eventually, besides, it's the first one that an Under Night IN-BIRTH Character won WITHOUT a single Infinite Worth EXS! Wiz: While Aiden had control over the intelligence division, Seth's inhuman speed, and In-Birth abilities more than overwhelmed The Fox himself. Boomstick: "BUT BOOMSTICK! AIDEN SHOULDVE USED HIS PROILER MORE!" Wiz: True... Aiden wasn't able to use his Profiler much outside of finding Seth. HOWEVER, Seth is also a crafty assassin himself, almost always being one step in front of Aiden. There were 3 Reasons behind it. 1. Seth isn't one to take chances; his quest to redeem his ancestor allowed him to NOT make a gamble with anything, thus knowing where danger is, and how to evade it. 2. In WATCH_DOGS, there were no In-Births, who basically are those who use EXS, or Existence as a kind of magic in a modern fantasy type game. Therefore, Aiden Pearce was WELL OUT OF HIS LEAGUE. 3. And most importantly, While Aiden Pearce's "Focus Mode" demonstrates his true reflexes, Seth, was just too fast for him despite the fact. Boomstick: Well, that is pretty much true. Even though Seth is HORRIBLE with children, he still gave that BITCH, Nanase the boot to her special place! Wiz: And although people hate him for being TONED DOWN, Seth is still that same, badass assassin for hire that somebody could've given him a love interest perhaps... Boomstick Whoever said "Never bring a Knife to a Gunfight" is worse than a dumbass! Wiz: The winner is... Seth. Next time Wiz: Next time on Death Battle... ... Tekken: Um... Now will you tell me who I'm... facing? BMHKain: Very well. The opponent you'll be facing... IS... Tekken: (Nervous) Uuuu...~ ???: I can't avoid this fight. (Cues Dead or Alive 5 OST - Urges) PON! PON! (Rail BREAKS.) ???: EYA! SHING! ???: (Uses Power Blow, tareting a Buddha Statue, grabbing opponent, then slaming them to the ground.) Tekken: Uuuu... I played my fare share of fighting games, but NOT DEAD OR ALIVE! BMHKain: If you can resist pain yourself, you can easily send it right back at that Kunoichi! Fightou! Dayo! Tekken: That's Nayuki Minase's line... BMHKain: Have confidence in your powers. Remember, You haven't played KILLER INSTINCT either, so you should be thankful you're not fighting T.J. Combo. Tekken (Heavy Sigh...) You're right... T.J. would be A LOT worse. OK. I accept. BMHKain: (Smiles) That's my girl. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles Category:BMHKain Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Anti Hero vs Anti Hero' themed Death Battles